


终局

by foxhuhu



Series: Haru & Seiji [1]
Category: Nothankyou, Room No.9
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu
Summary: # Haru x 安曇诚二 （NTY x RN9)# RN9走A线结局之后的后续，NTY就走大叔线吧……# 基本设定是RN9的幕后boss就是NTY的总boss# 一个跨游拉郎加拆西皮的文，慎入





	终局

“我们，来一发吧～”

Haru赞叹地欣赏着安曇诚二的身体，愉悦地提议。

那是副高挑匀称的好身型，适量的肌肉，窄而结实的臀部，还有那张苍白冷漠的脸，少有的美人。  
Haru对他相当的中意。从最初让成宫帮忙调查对方的底细就开始中意。在老头子的私藏仓库里翻出了七年前的录像带后就啧啧赞叹不已。三小时以前面对面地谈交易时愈发地中意。而到现在这个场景，则彻彻底底中意至极。  
现在，安曇诚二站在他三米远的面前，手握着一把小型自动手枪，上身赤裸，面色惨白，呼吸不平。手枪的枪口对着一个仰面倒地的人形。  
“我们来一发吧～”Haru提高音量，又一次愉悦地提议，“我是一个‘要让上和被上的双方都感到至高愉悦’的享乐主义者，我会让你感到很舒服的，诚二酱～比起地上躺的那个人或者那个人找来上你的其他垃圾，我的服务可要好得多哦。”  
“你的脑子是坏掉了吗？”安曇诚二偏转了头，冷冷瞪他。  
“嘿嘿嘿，我的脑子向来不怎么好使，所以要说是坏掉也可以。”Haru愉悦地回答，“不过，你不也一样吗？这位躺在地上的小林先生不也一样吗？难道你觉得，你，或者他，会比我要正常？”  
他低头看那砸烂的录像带，补充地说：“已经碎掉的东西补不回原样。过去是回不去了哦诚二酱，不过你还可以向前看——你既然已经朝他开枪了，那就彻底把他抛到脑后吧。来，跟我来一发吧～”

 

:-p :-p :-p :-p :-p

“跟我来一发吧～”那个杀手又在说。  
那个声音已经贴着他的后颈，随吐息和舌尖的滑动沿脊梁而下。  
他没有抗拒。抗拒是最愚蠢的想法。这个叫作Haru的男人是个道上的职业杀手。来头是不小的，身手也不是唬人的。你躲一步他可抢十步 ，你动毫厘他可进千厘。抗拒既无所得，更何况他也并没有什么可以再失去的东西。这一个人，和别的什么人之间，本来也无本质的区别。无非是有的人粗暴些，有的人死板些，有的人优雅些，有的人猥琐些。塞进体内的器物也无非形状长短或气味存在差异。不过如此，交媾而已。他的身体事到如今不过是为此存在的道具。坏掉的道具。仅此而已。  
他手上还握着枪。那人也并没有叫他放下枪。他大可尝试着把枪口对准舔舐着他脊背的那人。但那有何用。不消两秒，那人便可把枪打落，把他击倒。那时他便陷入更被动的局面。无谓的挣扎。他对其他的人尚且放弃了挣扎，对此人又何须多此一举呢？他与他无冤无仇。对方好歹是替他找到了那些碟片的人，更是“好心地”在那袋子底部塞了把自动手枪。对方甚至提议过“你想要那老头子的命的话，我可以帮你去做哦——报酬就不需要了，跟我来一发就好”；不过这交易不划算，他没有什么报仇的兴趣，况且“那老头子已经命不久矣，肝癌晚期，躺在病床上，很快就要翘掉啦～”——对方当时愉悦地说。  
对方还提议过“你想要干掉那个叫做小林大地的家伙的话，我也可以帮你做哦——我会更乐意帮你做，报酬还是不需要，事成之后你跟我做就行～”——对方当时揶揄地嬉笑，两眼滴溜溜地打量他。那眼神会吃人，透射光一样的穿透所有遮盖物，看进骨子里。便是靠一双眼睛，就好像当场把他侵犯了一般。  
“我很中意你的。发自内心中意你的，安曇诚二。”对方那时接着说，“你们的那个录像我看了有十遍不下。我对你很尊敬哦，诚二君。你真是很特别。冷静，忍耐，果敢，然而孤高——直到最后也并没有改变呢。老头子的变态实验里，竟然有像你这样通过的人，我实在五体投地。”那人啧啧赞叹。“真是可惜呐，像你这样优秀的人。你和你的那位朋友站在一起，未免太过不够般配。你还打算在他的噩梦里走多久？”  
“我很愿意替你除掉他。我是职业的哦，下手轻而易举，滴水不漏。你也想要自由的吧，心理上的和身体上的？”  
“就算是做爱这种事情，也得自己说了算才对呀。”

诚二并没有觉得当下的情形是“自己说了算”。对方虽然提早反复提及“你不愿意的话我不会勉强”，但他没有蠢到相信这样的鬼话。  
当下的情形谈不上你情我愿，但说实话他并不厌恶此人。比起讨厌的感觉，更多的只是漠不关心罢了。与其绞尽脑汁同他斗智斗勇还没有上风可占，不如顺应其意早早地让他干完就行。他可以让人射得很快，他百试不爽。

“可以啊。”他耳语。

 

:-p :-p :-p :-p :-p

安曇诚二没有抗拒。Haru对此不感意外。  
七年前冲绳密闭旅馆中的录像他看了十多遍不是假话。那个从头到尾眼皮不眨一下忍受了所有凌虐的安曇诚二，即使在肉欲和羞辱交错的最高潮也从来没有丧失过理性。冷静到可以身心剥离的家伙，在Haru上过的人群里，屈指可数。这一位同其它那些又不一样。别人的冷静多少都带着阴谋性，有人冷漠地对他张开腿，心里盘算着从他嘴里套出些什么从他身上榨取些什么或是揪住他的心让他做点什么。安曇诚二完全没有这样的打算，他几乎可以百分之一百的确定。安曇诚二毫无索取，金钱也好，利益也罢；安曇诚二毫无欲求，身体的反应是单纯的条件反射，此人的内心波澜不惊。  
——是的，在刚刚对小林大地开完一枪之后，既没有惊恐，也没有亢奋，既没有大哭，也没有大笑，只是举着枪，微微地颤抖。  
而当Haru用牙尖每一度稍许用力在脖颈和脊背上咬下一印时，这种颤抖就会明显地加剧。他单手环过诚二的腰，探到胸前去拉那条银链。只是极轻柔地一拉——他可是温和绅士的人——对乳头的刺激就已经过于强烈。诚二的脊背大幅弓起，浑身随之剧烈地发颤起来。  
“竟然戴着这东西。”Haru啧一声。他本人偶有些恶趣味，但这种标志着“所有物”的东西，同他身上的“纹身”一样，令他反感。  
安曇诚二压住急喘，低低丢来一句：“要做就快做。”  
“唔。”Haru心不在焉地应了一声，手掌抚过诚二的胸膛，没有在乳头上多作停留，倒是径直向下，去解对方的腰带。他若有所思地询问：“你想从哪里开始？话说，你同别人的话，一般是怎么开始？”  
“看你想怎样了。”不稳的呼吸，没有情绪的回答，“直接进来也好，想让我先帮你口交也好，都可以。”  
“哦～真是贴心。”Haru已经把对方的裤子褪到臀部以下，把那受了刺激已本能勃起的肉棒握进手心，“诚二酱，我问你，是不是很多年没有人替你口交过了？”  
啊——算是有点反应了。这才有趣。  
Haru手心稍稍用上了力，又把身子贴近那忽然绷紧了的脊背，喉间低低地发出轻笑。  
“唔——怎么开始好呢？”他故作思考状，“诚二酱，要不，从我替你口交做起吧～”

 

:-p :-p :-p :-p :-p

诚二没料到会有这一出。发怔的时候已经被推到沙发上。那个杀手面对他跪下，在他的分身上揉了几把，嘿嘿笑着评论了几句什么——他没听清。接着就被含住了。湿润，温热，被包裹的触感侵袭他的理性。他的身体很兴奋，他的心情很不爽。  
他想要快点结束。他没有兴趣和这个杀手做爱。他没有兴趣和任何人做爱。他只想离开。现在这么一来得要拖多久？更糟糕的是这种状况等同于主动权被剥夺，陷入了完全被动的境地。他空余的左手摁上对方的头，表示抗拒。  
Haru的嘴松开他，抬起头来：“不想？”随即咧嘴笑，“可是我想让诚二酱舒服哟～”笑容瞬间从嘴角爬满了整张脸——极度纯真的、无邪的、灿烂的、明媚的笑容，晶亮的黑眼珠欺诈地闪着光。“我说过的嘛～”他探出舌尖一舔诚二肉棒的前端，在凹陷处用力地刺激，“我是‘要让上和被上的双方都感到愉悦’主义者。只有我爽到是不行的。让诚二酱舒服起来我才能舒服起来。”  
“所以我一定要做的哟～”他嘿嘿地笑着，眼睛眯成了两道月牙。手掌没闲着，并不给诚二什么休息的机会。  
诚二不说话，咬着嘴唇冷冷盯着他。这家伙不可理喻，他想。这家伙脑子无论如何都不正常。应对正常的人好办，应对正常的人渣更好办。但是应对眼前这么一个莫名其妙的家伙，他忽然感到脱力。  
“不要摆出这么生气的表情嘛，诚二酱～”那人又不要脸地开口，“我会好好地替你做哟，一定会让你舒服的，做完了你不会后悔的～呐～我说，你手里不是拿着枪的吗？你就拿着它对准我的脑袋好了——要是我做得不合你的心意，你砰地一枪把我干掉就行～嘿嘿嘿”  
“我对杀你没有兴趣。”性器在对方抚摸下已经敏感至极，大脑却在烈焰里挣扎着维持冷静。  
“杀不了的哟～”那人用舌尖又在龟头上舔舐一圈，嘴唇跟上，轻轻吮了一口，见那物颤动起来便嘿嘿嘿地发笑，“我忘了告诉你啦，那枪里装的既不是子弹，也不是我说的特制毒物。只是单纯的麻醉剂罢了。所以，你可以随意地开枪哟～嘻嘻嘻”  
“麻醉剂？！”诚二几乎跳起来，“你骗了我？”  
“我为什么不能骗你？”对方恬不知耻地笑，“你本来也没有接受我的提议。我说帮你下手，你不要；我说给你枪，你也不要。我悄悄塞给你的东西，本来你就是不要的，我为什么不能给你一个伪劣品？做人要讲道理啊，诚二酱～”  
“那么大地他——”诚二瞥向躺在地上的人形。  
“只是睡着了哦～很抱歉地通知您，您没能杀掉您的小林大地君呢～”对方的喉间咕噜噜地暗笑，是嘲讽他的单纯妄信，“觉得生气吗？还是觉得万幸？”挑衅的视线刺向他的眼睛，“‘幸好没有杀死大地君呢，醒来以后两人安然无事一如从前呢’——你会这样想吗？”

这人为何一直在挑衅？为何一直在煽动他的愤怒的情绪？他已经不动感情很久了。他不爱任何人，不恨任何人，不信赖任何人，不依恋任何人。小林大地需要他的身体，他便吞吐对方的器物，撅起屁股张开腿；小林大地需要他的献媚，他便在床上扭动身肢，发出淫乱的喘息；小林大地需要找点新乐子，他便由他带到外面去，同素昧平生的男人交媾，一个，两个，或者更多，在他几乎要失神的时候大地会进来，像榨取一只濒死的软体动物一般榨取他的肉体——这便是过去的七年。  
两人活着逃出去？没有的事。天真的幻想。一厢情愿的自我牺牲。  
过去的七年，他们一直还在那个密闭的房间里。  
“我给你两个选择，诚二酱。”那杀手的声音又在耳边响起。那人已经爬到他身上，嘴唇贴近他的耳垂。“第一，放弃那个小林大地，跟我做爱；第二，给我一枪，等他醒来，你们的噩梦重新开始。没有第三选择哦～怎么样？选哪个？”  
重新开始？没有这样的好事。这是小林大地的噩梦，他不过是走在其中而已。小林大地醒不过来，噩梦便不会结束。没有结束，也没有开始。没有开始，也没有结束。无限循环，无边无际。  
“但有一点我要提醒你哟。”那杀手接着说，“小林大地已经死了哦。你再怎么期待，你想要的那个小林大地，已经不会再回来。”  
已经死了？他心里反问。不会再回来？他的脑袋有点钝痛，像是被谁击打过的一样。他的思考忽然停滞住，连同心跳一起。有谁在扯着他，他好像在水里下沉。意识朦胧起来。呼吸阻塞起来。也许已经死了的是他自己？小林大地没有死，死的是他自己。他想要的那个小林大地还活着，死的还是他自己。是这样的吗？他问。  
“……也许从一开始根本就不存在。”耳畔，那个魔鬼一般的声音低语道，“你为之忍受至今的那个人，从一开始，根本就不存在。”

诚二把视线从地上那人形处移开，望向天花板的灯，随后又闭上了眼。  
“好吧。你来吧。”他说。

 

:-p :-p :-p :-p :-p

安曇诚二在他面前安静躺平，肉棒高挺地翘起时，Haru竟感到了一丝失落。  
他确信自己煽动了这家伙的情绪，但不知道是不是哪里做得太过火了，反倒让对方安静下来，选择了平和然而无趣的应对方式。他自己方才已经高兴地硬起来，一瞬之间却萎了下去。所谓“泄了气的皮球”一说，便是这样的罢。  
此人真难攻陷。他暗自喟叹。说的不是身体，而是内心。

Haru几乎不曾遇到这种挫败感。丧气的情绪像融掉的混凝土一样灌入他的全身，他觉得自己可能这辈子再也硬不起来了。他难以置信地理解到，自己好像是真的喜欢上了这位安曇诚二。从看过录像的一刻起，到现在准备替对方口交的一刻，这期间的每分每秒，喜欢的情绪越来越多。这真是扯淡。他堂堂Haru，睡过形形色色的人，也被形形色色的人睡过，愉快的性爱也好，不那么愉快的性爱也好，他的关注点永远在于性爱本身。就好像好吃的食物令人心旷神怡一般，愉悦的性爱令人心迷神醉。吃的时候，你从来也不会去想——“啊呀，这只螃蟹虽然被我撬开了壳，心里却丝毫没有被我吃的兴趣呢”，更也不会去想——“啊呀，这只螃蟹安安静静色泽诱人但是它其实惦记的是另一张嘴呢”。而现在，对着面色从容一言不发的安曇诚二，口交让他高潮，插入他的身体让他和自己一起高潮——这样简明扼要的目标即使达成了他也并不高兴。  
他对这样的自己生气起来。不知道自己想要什么，为什么在这里，对眼前的人究竟应该怎么办才好。  
但不管怎么说先口交再说。既然拍着胸脯说过了我会让你舒服的，大丈夫一言既出驷马难追，事到如今先把诺言兑现了再说。之后究竟该怎么办之后临机应变就好。  
“诚二酱，注意力请集中一点哦～”他有点赌气地向对方强调，“那个麻药的药效估计也就还有三刻钟左右。你听话一点的话，大概就能快一点。你不先射出来的话，我是无论如何也不打算进去的！”

他把诚二的裤子一扯到底，长裤内裤统统甩到地上，撑着沙发边沿跪下，低头含住那个诚二·mini。柔软、韧性而微带硬度的触感充满他的口腔，浅淡的性器的气味连同微薄的汗味一起钻进鼻腔。他觉得很开心。他相当喜欢诚二的阴茎，端庄而匀称。这么形容起来有点诡异，但是总之是相当可爱。他鄙视那些不识货色的人们，也鄙视那个不识货色的小林大地，如此尤物在眼前竟无人懂得怜香惜玉？温软湿热的肉棒摩擦着他的口腔上皮，棒体在他舌尖的爱抚下一跳一跳地微颤，肉棒的主人即使冷若十万座冰山也按捺不住发出极低的喘息。真是，十足的可爱。不懂给安曇诚二口交的人全都是蠢驴！——Haru一面卖力地吞吐吮吸一面得出了不容置疑的真理。  
仅用嘴已经不够了。他把手伸向诚二的股间，用指腹摩挲阴囊表面柔软的皱褶，又带轻轻揉捏。唾液和诚二的性器分泌出的腺液混合着从嘴角的缝隙流出，顺着肉棒往下淌落。他拿手接住，抹在阴囊表面，又更往后，抹进那后穴已有反应的一轮括约肌上。  
果然是受过七年调教的身体啊。Haru啧啧赞叹。仅是现在这样，他的手指轻轻一触，那后穴便已热烈地配合，欢迎他的进入。既是这般热情，他便只有责无旁贷当仁不让了。方才的那点失落那点不爽，一瞬间烟消云散。还是肉体的欢愉具有实感啊！他想要的安曇诚二就躺在眼前，赤身裸体，面色潮红，膨大得下一秒就要爆发的性器在他嘴里不安地跳动，颤抖着收缩的后庭在他指端不可抑制地悸动。这般美味的点心送到自己眼前，他怎么还会有拒绝的心思呢？他既不是什么纯良的绅士，更不是初恋的少女，他只是个嘴上抹油然而更喜欢在别人后穴里抹油的毫不要脸的性爱狂热者。  
对的。没错的。这就是他。Haru。  
在不可逃避的工作以外除了运动和性爱之外别无兴趣的一介杀手。在老头子的试验场里侥幸存活但随时可以被取代的一介杀手。流着老头子一半的血液却从未有过父亲更从未见过母亲的一介杀手。第一次被强暴没有哭第一次杀人也没有发抖的一介杀手。他不是很喜欢被人插入。他知道有人喜欢，他也知道被插入时如何让自己最大限度地获得快感。但他还是不怎么喜欢。所以一般情况下他都会选择做上的那方，少数特殊的条件他可以退一步，说你来我往。但安曇诚二这个人，就算他认真地提出“你要想上我也是可以的哦”这种提议的话，对方也会把他当成一个神经病来无情唾弃的吧。  
可他就是喜欢诚二。真的喜欢。不可遏止的喜欢。  
为什么呢？是为什么呢？究竟是什么让他喜欢到这种程度，以至于不惜违背自己一贯的自由、自愿主义的原则，非要把这人从那个小林大地的身边抢过来不可呢？  
他想不明白。他的脑子早就坏掉了。IQ可能80不到。可能60不到。可能20也不到。他从来都很笨。除了任务，除了杀人，除了做爱，其他什么都不懂。他现在也不懂。想不明白。不想了吧。  
遵从欲望就好。

他加大吞吐的力度，把诚二愈发炽热的肉棒送进喉咙口，卖力地吮吸。  
对方终于在他口内高潮，性器一颤一颤地把精液射进他嘴里，特有的气味漫上鼻腔。他全部接住，这一次并不打算咽下。待对方逐渐地静息了，他便放开，将口中液体吐在手心里，开始朝后穴涂抹。  
这屋里尽是各样的润滑剂。以他对小林大地和安曇诚二半个月来的调查，催情剂也好，各种其他的玩具和器具也好，一应俱全。但他一来没啥兴趣，二来他不愿爬起身来离得太远，三来他不愿意沾手任何小林大地的东西。诚二自己的精液就够了。物尽其用。  
此时他舒口气，心想：终于可以开口说话了。

 

:-p :-p :-p :-p :-p

安曇诚二还陷在射精高潮的余韵里。  
被人口交到高潮的感觉对他而言生疏至极。大地在最初可能替他做过几次，但他的身体太容易起反应了，直接插入毫无问题有谁会耗费这样的耐心？他一直是供人消遣的物品，自然只有替人口交的份儿。而现在，却仿似自己是被服侍的一方。他恍不过神来。不是说他被这种服务精神打动了——这也不是什么服务精神，那男人要的还在后头——他只是相当的不习惯，加上肉体激发的情绪的高昂，让他一时迷了自我。  
他斜倚在沙发上，仰面透过歪在鼻梁上的镜片看顶灯投射出的光。光线散成一道一道，照亮半空的浮尘。他想自己或许就是那一颗尘，起伏不由自己，来去不由自己。便是能飘会舞，却实则死矣。便是身在这里也并无人注意。他一只手揪着沙发的布面，另一只握枪的却早已松了。手枪掉在沙发的边缘，半个枪身悬空在外面，再一震动便会掉下去。会走火吗？他想。不过走火也杀不死人。连人都杀不死。真是绝望的境地。  
可他也没有时间思考绝望。那杀手的手指已经行动起来，他自己的身体也在遵从本能而违背理性地叫嚣着想要更多。他抬起腰，让对方的手指更顺利地进入。他听见对方愉快地笑几声。那人总是在笑。性爱开始前，性爱的过程中，总是时不时地笑出声，仿佛哪里都有很有趣的发现似的。一个怪胎。一个疯子。一个神经质。然而手法很好。就性爱本身而言相当有条不紊技艺熟练。就好比酒吧里总有专业到境界的调酒师一样，此人大概在做爱方面是个精湛得可称专业的技师。杀手还有这样的训练吗？诚二不禁走神地想。不，大概不是。只是此人的嗜好罢了。那么此人，会和任务对象做爱吗？诚二不禁想得更远了些。倘若如此的话，自己也便没有太多的时间了。  
——这样也不错。

而对方开口说话了。“到床上去。”他说，“沙发做起来不方便。”  
床就在近旁。他爬上去，双膝跪好，俯下身子。最简单的姿势，对他而言最心理最舒适的姿势。不用去看谁，也不用被谁看到表情。在丧失一切尊严之后，尚能保有些许自我的空间。可那人又说：“别趴着。正面躺下。”他并未来得及抗议，身子已经被翻过来。他对上那人的眼。那双眼晶亮的，闪着奇异的邪恶与纯真混杂的光。那张嘴咧起来，露出友善、顽劣又可以吃人的笑。  
他压低了嗓音说：“我不喜欢这样。”  
“不喜欢我的脸？”那人嘿嘿乐着，好像这是显而易见的原因一样，“不喜欢的话我可以把你的眼睛蒙起来。蒙起来的话大概会更敏感吧～”  
他“切”了一声，说：“那样更讨厌。”  
“那就听我的吧～”叫Haru的杀手跪上床来，拨开他的两腿，方才的那只手正要再次探入，诚二忽然叫停。  
他也不知自己哪来的想法，只是那么一瞬脱口而出：“衣服，脱了。”  
对方显然愣了一下：“为什么？”  
“有什么不能脱的吗？”他冷冷反问，“你不是‘要让上和被上的都感到愉悦’主义者吗？你脱了我才会感到愉悦呢。”  
对方的神色阴沉了两秒，随后耸耸肩：“脱也没什么大不了的。”于是跳下床，几颗纽扣一扯，皮带一松，上衣连同下装一齐脱了个精光。  
看到这个面相童颜的冷酷杀手赤身裸体的模样时，诚二倒吸了一口凉气。  
“那是什么？”他问。  
他指的是那几乎覆盖了半个躯体的纹身。下半身，缠绕住整只右腿直至腰腹间的，是黑色的普通刺青。刺青面积之大，已是骇人。而上半身，从脖颈到左肩，向下蔓延过左臂和左侧胸膛的一大片，是一种诡异的白色的纹身。那不是绣上去的。而仿若是一刀一刀，一丝一丝，剜掉皮肤，露出皮肉而形成的网络的伤痕。  
诚二止不住颤抖了一下。  
“纹身哦。”Haru面无表情，语气冷漠地回答，“老头子在我身上做的实验。说是艺术也好。”  
“不疼吗？”诚二忍不住想问。  
“现在当然是不疼咯。”Haru又耸耸肩，“当时是疼得要死的，现在早就忘了那个痛感了。”他笑起来，仿佛说着别人的事情一般，“刚刚做好的时候，无论是动手杀人也好，还是做爱也好，身体一动就会渗血。伤口里红红的，像是开花一样，是能变成红色的纹身。老头子相当中意，找了不少人来搞我。我很不痛快了，跟老头子说，要做可以，让我上他们。他竟然同意了——我原本以为胆敢和他提意见少说一顿毒打呢。”  
“……”诚二无言了半晌，“你不想要逃走吗？”  
Haru嘴角依然咧着，眼神却毫无笑意：“诚二少爷，你有个温暖富裕的家庭，有通情达理的父亲母亲。而我，什么去处也是没有的。”  
“……”  
“满意了吧？感到愉悦了吧？稍微觉得和我的距离拉近了点儿吧？”对方又无邪地笑起来，双掌一合，“好嘞～我们来继续做爱吧～”

Haru赤身裸体跳上床，撒泼似的一把抱住诚二的腰，把脸贴在诚二的腹肌上，上下来回地乱蹭。“喂——”诚二想要推开他，内心疯狂吐槽“自来熟也没有这样的吧”！对方不为所动，力气大得一般男性无法抗衡，双臂像钳子般的箍住诚二的身体，蹭了足有一分钟才恋恋不舍地抬起头，眯着眼笑，说：“总算治愈了！”治愈又是什么啊？！诚二内心又一阵不明所以的吐槽。  
“治愈了”的Haru两眼发亮，干劲满满地爬起来，托起诚二的屁股，把两腿撑开，手指朝那洞穴里再探进去。诚二反射性地弓起了腰背，长吸口气。他的后穴长期被采掘，敏感，兴奋，而温软。手指轻易被吸进去了。指尖轻轻一转，他打个寒颤，随即第二个指节便已没入。Haru哂笑一声，语调轻浮地说：“抱歉哟，冷落了你好半天。”于是弓起指节将入口稍稍再撑开一点，将第二根手指插入。两根手指在内壁里摸索，前后地进出，左右地回转。稍稍几回合，诚二已忍不住低哑的喘息。  
他觉得格外的羞耻，比起过去每一次在暴露的室外被陌生的男人贯穿身体发出并不应属于自己的娇喘的声音时还要羞耻。他不理解是为什么。  
“可以进来了吧。早就没问题了。”他强压住声音里暴露的欲望，用一种近乎命令实则恳求的语气说。  
“那可不行哟～”Haru嘟起嘴，冲他做了个鬼脸，“我得先要找到你的兴奋点～或者，你直接告诉我也行啊。”  
诚二想要揍他。如果不是力气和身手实在天壤之别，他早就把对方打翻在地上拳脚相加。  
“不说也行哟～我能找到的。我对这个很在行～嘿嘿嘿”

那手指在他的身体里游刃有余地探路，而他自身身体的欲望已经燃烧到急不可耐的境地。他恨这种意志不可控的状态。他想还是加速的好。快点进来，快点动起来，快点抽插，快点打到绝顶——而那之后，快点堕入无尽的黑暗和空虚。  
这是他的生存方式。他过去七年能够生存下来保全自己的唯一的生存方式。所以兴奋点什么的无所谓的。插进来，动起来，怎样都能让他高潮。更重要的是，让进入的那人高潮。那些人要的无非就是这个。绝顶的、冰冷的、虚无的、毫无意义的高潮。他可以给他们。他可以尽情地给他们。给完拉倒。他想朝他们的脸上吐唾沫。他想踹他们的鼠蹊，他想打歪他们的鼻梁。可他什么也没做。他只是面无表情地忍受，默默无言地等待着小林大地的膨胀的性器。  
那在很长时间以来或许是他唯一的稻草。小林大地需要他，小林大地不会抛弃他，小林大地完全占有他——这是一种扭曲的病态的执着，他知道。但如果他同小林大地之间其它所有言语也好情感也罢一切一切的联系已然全部切断，那么性器与肉穴的结合便成为唯一能够延续的连接了。那也便是他同这个世界之间所存在的唯一有价值的连接了。  
他在大地看不见的地方偷偷哭过。他在大地看得见的地方同样地哭过，恳求过。别这样。不要变成这样。回到那个噩梦之前吧。你不是这样的人。变回原本的你吧。他于是暗中寻找那些录像，对他而言极致痛苦的记忆。可后续的日子过于绝望，那黑暗的十天反而还倒残存些温情。那里至少还存在着一个会看着他的眼睛说话的大地。现在却已经哪儿也找不到了。  
小林大地知道他的兴奋点。这是自然的。做了那么多次总会有发现的时候。诚二记得那一天，是他们被放出去后回到学校的毕业典礼的那天。人已散尽的深夜的大学教室里，大地把他压上墙角，从礼服下挺进。当摩擦到一处稍硬之物，他发出变了调的喘息，大地动情地紧紧箍住他，朝着那一处猛烈冲撞。他流着泪求饶。哭声，水声，喘息声，和礼服下摆随着剧烈抽插而发出的沙沙摩擦声，在空无一人的教室里回响。教室的窗帘拉上了大半，留了一道裂隙让月光洒进来。月光把他们交欢的身影打在桌面和地面上，狂热而扭曲。大地的精液射满了他的肠道，而他的精液射了一墙壁。

他差点溺死在回忆里。后穴陡然的冲动让他惊醒过来。  
“这里呀～”那个吊儿郎当百无顾忌的声音得意而愉悦地宣告，“成功～占领高地～”  
指尖刺激着他的前列腺体。压不住的颤动和喘息让他极难发声。  
“进，进……来。”他勉强地吐字。  
“不要着急，诚二酱～”对方乐在其中地继续爱抚那一处，“性爱这种事情，本来就是应该慢慢享受，急不来的东西～”  
那人优哉游哉，满心坏主意地看着他微微张嘴喘息的模样，手指轻车熟路地撩动他的快感。但是仅仅那一处是不够的。他的浑身都在发烫，他的欲望想要更多。他便是顾不上矜持和尊严了。  
“……啊……哈……乳……乳头……”他发出微弱的求救的声音。  
“哦～”Haru恍然大悟的模样，一看就是故意的。接着哂笑着抬起另一只本来握着他脚踝的手，探到胸前，开始揉捏一侧的乳头。  
诚二的身体反弹地跳起，射精过的性器再度硬挺起来，腺液从顶端外溢。  
那人依旧优哉游哉，不理会他扭动的肢体和渴求的喘息，只是两只手在一上一下地挑弄着，引诱着，爱抚着，似乎打定主意要靠手让他再射一发才甘心。  
“快点……进来……求……”他的话语同思维一样，支离破碎，是半空碎裂的玻璃，一片一片，间断地击落在地上，“求你……Ha……ru……”  
对方的手指停了。静寂的一刻。周身的空虚。唯有欲火还在烧，喘息还在继续。  
“好的。我进去了，诚二……”对方冷静地说，抽出手指，将他的腰部抬得更高些，移近了身体，将粗壮的阳具挺进他的私地。

 

:-p :-p :-p :-p :-p

Haru始终感到很冷静。虽然自己的肉棒早就硬起来了，但他的脑袋还很冷静。直到对方一声“Haru”出口，才打破了所有虚饰的冷静。  
他的性器在诚二体内。没有完全没入。暂时，只是龟头的部分沉了进去。温热的、柔软的包裹感。他缓缓地呼气。对方在等着，神色迷离，双唇微启。让人看了很想扑上去好好品尝一番。但是现在不行。他还不能吻。他的嘴还要用来说话呢。他有很多想跟这位诚二少爷说一说的东西。他们之间，光有肉体的交欢那可不行。他得说话，得好好地自我介绍，得互相交流，得互相了解。那不靠说话是不行的。  
他找了个舒服的姿势，把肉棒稍稍往里推了两毫米，便又停住。静息下来。对方询问的眼神抓住他。他微微一笑，说：“诚二君，你知道吗？老头子用在你们身上的那套实验，其实在对杀手的训练里也有类似的东西哦。”  
“……”对方空寂的眼神望着他，仿佛没有理解到他所说的话的含义。  
“当然啦，杀手的训练流程更加复杂更加系统，只是其中也有类似的环节。”他用一只手握住诚二稍许萎蔫的性器，轻柔地爱抚着，自己却并不挺进，“把两个杀手候选——通常都是十几岁的少年——关在一个密闭的空间里，每日有每日的任务，不好好完成的话是会被杀死的。”  
“……”对方依旧没做声，只是双眼微微眯起。  
“训练的日程自然也长得多，短则一个月，长则数月。任务的残酷程度你就不用想象了。我也不打算说给你听。你这样的少爷是不需要听的。”  
对方皱了眉头，像是对少爷的称谓感到不满。  
Haru嘿嘿地笑起来，指腹用力地摩挲对方阴茎的包皮：“你不用在意，诚二。你专心用身体享受就好了。”他说着，忽然向前一挺进，性器整根地没入了诚二的后穴里。  
那包裹感令他心旌荡漾，对方低哑的喘息更让他心醉神迷。他向前探了身子，两手撑在对方的颈旁，摆动腰腹，开始平稳而有蓄谋的抽插。诚二的两腿从身后圈住了他的臀，把他往自己身体上压。他们的性器和肉体贴在一起，有规律地发出色情的声音。这样的节奏，这样的速度，这样控场的话，他还是能够说话的。

“我的第一次训练，搭档是个和我差不多岁数的男孩。我和他素昧平生。我是老头子让不知道哪里的女人生下的孩子，从小就在组织里养大。那个孩子是从外面掳来的。我见到他时，他应该已经经历了一些残酷的事情。他不怎么说话，挺阴沉的一个孩子。我跟他说十句话，他也不会有一句反应。我心想，这可难办。做任务的时候怎么沟通和配合啊？  
“第一天的任务下来，就是搭档双方的任意一方对另一方进行肛交。没有具体的指示，没有专供的道具。那个脏兮兮的密闭空间里，自己想办法，自己决定谁来插入谁来当被插入的一方。当然啦，走到这一环节的小孩都没有干净的、纯真无知的。但是谁也不想被插，因为那在我们这些人的体验中几乎全部伴随着暴力。当时那个孩子和我面面相觑，他满脸写着无助和恐惧。于是我想，算了吧，看他这样的性格大概是不会做什么出格的事情。我身经百战了也无所畏惧了，就让他干一次吧。  
“他在我的指导下做得挺好。虽然有点胆怯，中途出了点波折，但总之顺利完成。我心想这个搭档虽然弱了点但至少免除了很多争斗，或许算是幸运。后来两天的任务，没有什么太严重的内容，看他一副可怜兮兮想哭的模样，我就说，我来吧。我那时可能还自诩英雄。张开腿任人插，伸出手臂任人剐，觉得自己很仗义，不像老头子那样阴暗卑鄙——他想让我变成什么样，我偏要反着来。直到差点儿决定砍断自己的手指了。  
“我当时犹豫着。觉得一根手指可能不算什么。断了也就断了吧。但实在，一根手指不是那么小的事情。我看着那孩子的眼睛。他依旧胆怯无助，一句话不说。我跟他商量，说今日的任务，要么你砍我一根手指，要么我把你铐起来干你一次。也没那么可怕嘛，被干一次。我试着安抚他。我不知道他被掳来的期间经历过什么，有多大的心理创伤。不过神经应该比我脆弱。只有我这种神经大条的家伙才能无所谓地、事不关己地讨论如何有效地插或被插。但他摇着头。拼命地摇着头。逃跑似的摇着头。我于是把刀子扔给他，说那你来砍吧。砍得到算你的。他的眼神一瞬就坚定了。丝毫也不犹豫地朝我扑来。我知道这个结果。我没那么蠢。我只是想要验证一下。  
“我踹了他的腹部，一击打落他握着的刀子。我把他踢倒在地，捡起刀子抵上他的喉咙。他这时候哭着求我饶命，说让我干他也可以的，他都听我的。可我对那种小鬼没有兴趣。我对凌辱和被凌辱的交媾毫无兴趣。动物都不这么做。于是我笑着说抱歉了再见了很高兴认识你，我不知道名字的伙伴。然后一刀割了他的喉咙。  
“杀掉搭档就能直接通过训练。我那时候想明白了，这个什么试验不是让你完成什么任务的。它原本就是个自相残杀的游戏。所以我学会了。老头子想要教会我们的是自私，残忍，无条件服从命令。我都学会了。我学会了保全自己。只要自己能活下来，对自己的损伤降低到最低限度，任何其他人的性命都无关紧要。我杀掉了很多人，在那些接连不断的训练里。我是老头子培养出来的最优秀的杀手。  
“而我连名字也没有。”

他停了下来，呼吸颤抖。他的器物被诚二的肠壁一收一缩紧紧绞住，绞得他汗水淋漓。他抬起一只手，触摸诚二额前的发际。捻一缕汗湿的刘海，从发根滑至末梢，停于眼角，在那里接住一粒温热的、刚刚滚出的泪滴。他把指尖送入对方唇齿间，轻触着舌尖和牙龈。对方吮着他的手指。热度从指尖的神经末梢传至大脑，让他心悸。他抽开手，俯下头，狠狠吻下去。他的腰部再次动起来，这一次猛烈起来，朝着他找到的那个前列腺所在的位置横冲直撞。他的舌暴虐地纠缠侵袭，压住对方一阵阵近乎绝顶的呜咽。他又用一手去捏对方的乳头，嚣张而放肆。

“你这样的人，诚二……”他在唇舌抽离的间隙低哑地耳语，“活不了的。”  
他把性器向外抽离到最大幅度，又一瞬间剧烈地顶入，直插最深处。身下的人弓紧了背，眼泪哗哗地落下，口中吐露出醉人的呻吟。他满足地再度抽插，床角发出不稳的声响。  
“我要是你……诚二……”他舌尖探入对方的耳廓，舔舐了一周。对方的躯体在他怀里大幅度颤动起来，绞住他的后穴也在猛烈地抽动。他知道，诚二快要高潮了。他自己也快要高潮了。他在做最后的冲刺。肉棒与肉穴连接处亢奋得一片湿热。诚二的呻吟再也压不住了，混着肉体相触的淫靡水声，在他耳畔回荡。  
“我要是你……”他又说。驰骋的性器刹不住车，在一片海啸的狂喜中冲上顶峰。诚二大声地哭喊出来，温热的粘液喷上他的胸口。他的性器被疯狂地绞住，剧烈的收缩让他瞬间也释放出来。他颤抖着，抽搐着，在安曇诚二的体内释放到最后一滴。  
而后他吻对方的脸，把脸颊上的泪痕舔去。又把自己没说的话说完了去：  
“……小林大地早就死百遍了。”

 

:-p :-p :-p :-p :-p

Haru还伏在他身上。覆了一层汗珠的肉体贴在一起，滑腻腻的，精液沾到的地方黏糊糊的。Haru的性器还在他体内，渐渐地变小了，却不抽出去。Haru的脸埋在他的颈窝里，鼻息在耳根轻挠着，微痒。他不知为何没有推开他，或许是这种被拥抱的感觉生疏已久了。  
“舒服吗？”Haru咬着他脖颈薄薄的皮肤，耳语地问。  
“嗯……”他想不出撒谎的理由。  
对方嘿嘿笑起来，又咬一口：“开心吗？”  
“……”他不作声了，微微偏开头去。  
对方还接着嘿嘿地笑，一股开心得上了天的情绪：“喜欢吗？”  
这家伙为什么这么烦？诚二心里嘀咕着，却仍没有推开他。Haru的脑袋在他的颈窝里蹭来蹭去，不知道是像猫，还是像狗。他甚至想去摸一摸那个脑袋，挠一挠腮帮子，或者给他喂个食什么的。  
“我也很～久没有做爱做得这～么开心了～”Haru在他的颈窝里哼起了小曲儿。  
“你的脑子，真是不正常。”诚二淡淡地评论。  
“可能是这么回事的。没错！”Haru愉悦地坦承，“这样挺好的不是吗～诚二酱和我做爱会觉得开心就很棒啦～”他的鼻子在诚二脖颈周围来来回回嗅了一圈，感慨道，“诚二酱的味道，真好呐～୧(๑•̀⌄•́๑)૭”  
是狗。诚二想。  
“呐～诚二酱。”Haru不安分地伸出舌尖舔他脖颈的每一寸，“为什么我们明明才见面第一天却能做爱做得这么开心呢？我感觉我好像从出生开始就每天都在跟你做爱一样。好奇怪啊。”  
你这种想法才真够奇怪的。诚二内心吐槽。  
“真的好奇怪。”Haru舔来舔去，同时又动起手来，从诚二的腋窝向下，摸上腹肌，“虽然这个身体我是第一次摸，却感觉好熟悉啊。唔……像记忆里的什么东西，甜甜的，软软的……不过我的记忆力不太好啦，几乎什么都记不住的。所以也不知道为什么，就是觉得好像和诚二酱已经做过无数次爱一样。”  
疯子……  
“诚二酱……是不是和我很像呢？”Haru沉思起来，指尖按压着诚二的一块块腹肌，腹肌上黏着的精液被手指涂抹开去，“我觉得诚二酱哪里好像跟我很像呢……虽然说对比起来真是一点都不像——诚二酱有的忍耐力，我一点都没有；诚二酱的牺牲精神，我觉得可笑至极——你呀，真是可怜又可气呢，诚二酱～”  
和你又有什么关系……  
“而我呢，诚二酱，我虽然没有心狠手辣到随便什么人都杀，可是只要面对选择，我肯定选择有利于自己的那一项。伤人也好，杀人也好，我自己永远是第一位的。你做不到的吧，我可爱的诚二酱～”  
Haru忽然啃上诚二的嘴唇，粗鲁而凶残。牙齿撞击在一起，舌尖肆虐的侵袭。  
这个吻突如其来，他喘不过气。他便两手揪住床单，在窒息的亲吻中渴求空气，身体在压迫中扭动，双腿本能的夹紧。滞留在体内的什么东西，朦胧中似乎又膨大了起来。  
Haru终于放开他。氧气呛着唾沫灌进喉咙。他轻咳起来。  
“你真是不可思议呐，诚二酱。”Haru笑着，“一个吻而已，你就让我又硬起来了。果然还是没有做够啊。那么我们就愉快地再来一发吧～”  
“你是魔鬼吗？”诚二低吼。  
“我是魔鬼的话，你就是妖精吧～”Haru嘻嘻笑着，舌尖舔一舔嘴角的唾液，“再来一发对你而言不过是家常便饭吧。你也硬了吧，诚二酱？你的那里已经顶住我了哟，嘿嘿嘿”  
“切——”诚二觉得被戏弄，却不知为何生不起气来。可能这家伙太像狗了吧。会咬人的那种。  
“不过，换个姿势吧～”Haru歪了歪脑袋，从诚二身上爬起来，“你侧过身去。”  
诚二的身子被推着侧翻过来，对方爬到身后跟着躺下。  
“靠近一点。”声音从耳后传来。两腿被膝盖顶开，硬而热的性器从身后顶进来。一只手绕过腰际，握住他半软的肉棒。“诚二……”那人在耳边低语着他的名字，掌心摩挲着他的下体，性器充塞他的后穴。还不够。另一只手从腋下挤过来，按住他的一侧乳头，亲昵地揉捏。“诚二……”这种耳语的声音是有毒的针剂，咬着耳垂注入血液。后穴中的炙热撞上他的腺体，他仰了脖颈，喘息呛在喉里。“诚二……”那声音还在喊他的名。一声一声，一下一下，如脉动的血管，把致幻的毒素扩散周身。“诚二……”那声音是魔咒，是催眠的巫语。他闭上眼，任凭意识淹没在快感的热浪里。

“诚二……”  
是谁的声音喊着他？是谁的手在爱抚他？是谁的性器在贯穿他？起初是平缓温存的，而后猛烈起来，如失控的野马。他浑身发烫。他头晕目眩。他半睁开眼，看到前方的墙面。秃的墙面。空无一物的墙面。  
这里是哪里？是哪个房间？房间太多了。每个都一样。都有秃的墙面，吱呀作响的床，精液的气味，和贯穿身体的肉棒。所以他现在是在哪个房间？在这里多久了？一天？一年？还是好几年？是谁在侵犯他？侵犯他又爱抚他。他为什么在接受，在配合？他为什么在献媚，在扭动腰肢如发情的野兽一般呻吟喘息？这里是地狱吗？是地狱吧？堕落之人永驻之地，逃脱不了的枷锁缚住肉身，日日夜夜供魔鬼欢愉消遣。侵入他身体的是魔鬼吧？可魔鬼会更残虐，何以竟懂温柔？亲吻落在肩上，落在耳后，落在脊梁和发根，软热的舌如蛇一般在肌肤上蜿蜒。但下身的求索却贪婪尽显。温柔包裹的是狰狞的獠牙。那獠牙撕裂他的身体，在每一寸土地上骤风般肆虐蹂躏，掀起欲望，掀起绝望，掀起冲溃他理性堤防的惊涛骇浪，把他卷上浪尖，令他恐惧而颤抖，令他快乐而放浪。  
他脑中一片空白。是冲天的浪花。闪烁的水珠的光，挡了眼。他的身体剧烈地抽搐起来，性器在谁的手中猛跳，白色的污浊止不住地喷射，溅到自己的腕上。他呜咽着。他四肢痉挛着在向谁求援。  
“已经……够……了……”断裂的语句随零落的唾液从嘴角淌出，“停下……吧……已经……”  
泪水也夺眶而出。他死死摁住硬的床沿，仿佛如此才能摁住自己几近破碎灵魂。  
“……大……地……”他吐出那人的名字。

 

:-p :-p :-p :-p :-p

Haru生气了。真的生气了。  
对方不仅先射出来了，而且竟是喊着那个混账的名字射出来的。不但完全不理他的“再忍忍”的要求，还把他当成了替身的道具，自顾自地高潮了！太让人生气了。明明给他快感的是这么卖力的自己，这么一来却简直好像被当做男妓利用了一样！Haru生气至极！

“还没完呢。”他残酷地说。探过头，伸出手，捏住对方下颌把那双恍惚的眼睛转向自己。“看清楚了，我是谁？”  
对方的眼里有泪光闪动，一瞬间视线仿佛寻到了焦点。  
“我是谁？”Haru捏紧那下颌，捏到会疼的地步。  
“…… Ha …… Haru ……”  
呵呵。嘿嘿。哈哈哈哈。  
“错了哟。”他笑着，“那不是我的名字。我没有名字呢。从来就没有。”  
“Haru ……？”对方疑惑地看着他，想是觉得他疯了。  
他其实早就疯了。

“你是高潮了，可我还没完呢。”他冷冷地说，“起来，跪着。”  
他可是“让上和被上的一方都感到愉悦”的享乐主义者。光是被上的一方爽到了，而上的一方不仅不感愉悦，反而因被利用了而愤愤不平。这和他的初衷完全背离。他可不会就此罢休的。  
他摘掉诚二的眼镜，朝床下一甩。地面传来镜片碎裂的声音。他把诚二的身子翻转过来，一手擒住手腕，一手解了自己脑后的发绳，迅捷而牢固地把对方的双手在身后捆扎起来。他挪动对方的臀部正对自己。他两手在臀上揉捏，忽然开心地哈哈笑起来，像得到玩具的孩童一样单纯。他扶住那腰，不由分说地挺进。他长长地喘了出来。  
真是舒服啊～无与伦比的舒服啊～那温热的湿地吸着他，那里还留着他的精液呢。黏黏稠稠的，从肉穴的边缘往外滴。诱人的景色。他都想低头去舔了。但还是算了。他插进去了，想在里面呆到天荒地老。  
他动起来。这一次，他既不刻意去碰对方的兴奋点，也不刻意回避。管他呢。这么短时间内射了两次的诚二，再高潮的话还能射吗？他有点疑惑地伸手摸了摸对方的阴囊。算了，随他去吧。让他无射精高潮也是可以的吧～不如说更有趣了。他细细摩挲着诚二侧腹的肌肤，把自己的欲望顶入最深处。

“呐～诚二酱，我再跟你说个故事吧。关于Haru这个名字来历的故事。”  
他一边抽插一边说话，游刃有余。是他擅长的事情。人在被干的时候是意志最薄弱的时候，想听的不想听的，只要你说，多少都会有些效用。对杀手的洗脑便也如此。把人凌辱逼迫到毫无防备的境地，无论你说着多么荒谬的事情，他便也能听进去了。  
他要说的便是个荒谬至极的故事。  
听好了，诚二。竖起耳朵听。

曾经有个没有名字的杀手，为了执行一项任务，假装失忆的样子，混入了一个敌对的组织。  
那个组织里都是善良的人。因为杀手记不得自己的名字——他本来也没有名字——于是那些人们给他取了个名字。就叫Haru。春天的意思。  
但Haru潜入这个组织是在夏天。一整个炎热的让人冲动的夏天。为什么叫做Haru呢？对于夏天而言，春天早已死去了。  
这无关紧要。  
那组织为首的，是个曾经当过警察的大叔。很高很壮，和蔼可亲的大叔。喜欢喝酒的大叔。脸上有胡子渣的大叔。给Haru提供了一个住处的，很像父亲的大叔。  
大叔是好人。但大叔所调查的事情对Haru的上司是不利的。Haru的任务就是隐藏身份，找到并取回被大叔查到的资料。如果需要的话，他得杀一些人。  
可那是夏天。  
汗津津，黏糊糊，让人想要做爱的夏天。  
Haru想跟大叔做爱。  
是表演也罢，声东击西也罢，是为了探口风也罢，更方便出入大叔的家也罢。或者，大概仅仅是想要和这个很像父亲的人更亲近一些罢了。毕竟，Haru本是既没有名字也没有过真正父亲的人。  
大叔曾经有过一个儿子。那是他还当警察的时候。曾有过一个家，一个妻子和一个儿子。大叔是个耿直的警察。办事太过认真了，查了不该查的东西。于是有一天，妻子被杀死了，儿子被掳走了，他的工作也丢了。  
那个儿子，和Haru差不多岁数。Haru见过他。不仅是见过，还亲手杀了他。大叔不知道而已。大叔亲切对他，像儿子一样地对待，只是觉得这么多年间隔，亲生儿子若还活着便也是这般岁数了罢。  
可Haru喜欢大叔。喜欢缠着他，粘着他，夜里钻进他的被窝里，抱着他壮硕的脊背睡觉。庞大可靠的、父亲一样的脊背。  
可Haru还想跟大叔做爱。他人生没有其他嗜好，唯有做爱。  
大叔是可爱的，大叔是好捉弄的，大叔的心是豆腐做的。那么就吃大叔的豆腐吧～  
但是真滑稽。Haru以为自己只是单纯地想和大叔做爱而已，却在做爱的过程中爱上了大叔。是爱上了吧？大概是爱上了。单纯的喜欢的话不太会顾忌到能不能下手的问题。爱上的话，下手起来就要困难多了。  
更滑稽的是，就在Haru爱上大叔的过程中，大叔也查出了Haru的来历——单纯是敌人派来的杀手呢，还是多年前被掳走而被训练成杀手的亲生儿子呢？  
可笑吧？大叔的儿子明明被Haru亲手杀掉了呢。大叔却还把幻想寄托在杀害自己儿子的凶手身上。  
——还和他做了爱。

他把性器完全地拔出来。沾满粘液的阳具在灯光下一颤一颤，腺液从龟头前端一点一点往外渗。肉穴内和房间里的温度差让他浑身一个激灵。诚二敞开的后穴也因陡然灌入的冷空气而不禁颤动。  
对的。就是这样。虽然年龄和体型完全不同，肉穴归根结底就是肉穴而已。他当年也是这样把自己的阳具狠狠推入那人的直肠。敌人也好，恩人也好，路人也好，亲人也好，只要是直肠，便都一样。内脏而已。让他绝顶的容器而已。  
他哈哈大笑，又一次凶猛地侵入。他冲撞着前列腺体所在的位置，要把对方也逼上癫狂的悬崖。

“诚二……哈……”他咬牙切齿地说，“我说过的……我好像和你做了……一辈子的爱一样……”  
他笑着，听身下的人发出间断的哭喊。  
“你和我完全相反……”他继续说着，继续抽送着，“完全不一样。可是，哪个地方，又真他妈的很像。我是不知道呀……我的脑子不好……你知道吗？”  
身下的躯体不停地扭动，想要挣扎甩掉他的束缚和纠缠。  
“和你做爱，感觉就好像和自己做爱一样……诚二……”他顶入最深最热的地方，“就好像，自己对自己……撅起屁股，自己对自己张开腿，自己把自己的菊花亮出来，自己插进自己的身体……哈……哈哈……哈哈哈，诚二……你不觉得吗？你分得清吗？哪个是你？哪个是我？谁在干谁？哈？”  
他忽然给诚二的两手松绑，猛然推倒对方的身子，让它伏倒在床上。而他维持着肉体交合的状态，趴在诚二的后背上。  
诚二的头侧转过来，微微抬起来，双唇张开着，是想对他说什么话。他把对方的脑袋摁回去，手掌蒙上那双眼睛。他想，自己现在的样子一定很难看。  
他只能继续抽插。

他终于又射了。  
精液从体内排出，一抽一抽地，灌满同样在抽搐的肠道。这一次的精液和上一次残留的精液混在一起，泄漏出越发淫乱的气味。  
一切性爱的终局，射精而已。  
他掐住诚二的肩膀，胸膛贴着诚二的后背，鼻尖抵上汗涔涔的后颈。  
他浑身颤抖着。  
结束了啊。  
他想要的至上愉悦，便在这里，结束了啊。

“Haru ……”诚二低声地喊他的名。  
“嗯？”他一动不动地原地呆着。他暂时失去了任何行动的动力。  
“那个大叔的故事……最后怎么样了？”  
“啊……我还没有讲完吗？”他迷惑地问。  
“没有。”  
“哦。是这样的。”

Haru完成了任务，但是没有杀掉大叔。他放过了大叔一命。他想，大叔已经知道自己并非儿子，也知道了一直所追寻的儿子早已不再了，也许会放弃追查，去过自己的生活吧。但是大叔偏是傻子。对他这样一个杀死自己儿子的凶手、心狠手辣的敌人、无可救药的色情狂——这样的描述毫不过分——大叔竟还想着，“一定要把那家伙救出来”。真是痴人说梦。异想天开。  
最后大叔终是死了。老头子放的话。Haru开的枪。

 

:-p :-p :-p :-p :-p

那人在他背上哭。  
温热的眼泪砸在背上，滑下来，瞬间变凉。一滴一滴的，砸在他的脊背上。  
他本以为对方只会笑，没想到竟能哭。

“你也没有逃出来啊。”他说。  
背上的人把他圈得更紧了些，像不肯放过一个抱枕一样。但是没有出声。既没有说话，也没有发出哭声。只有眼泪的温度和湿度，从脊背的皮肤上传递来点滴的回答。  
“……我也朝大地开了枪。”他没头没脑地说。  
“你没有杀掉他。”背上的人低哑着嗓音。  
“我毕竟开了枪。”  
“你杀不了他。”背上的人很坚持，“你杀不了任何人……你是我的正反面。”  
“……我不想杀他。”他终于说。  
“你相信人善，正如我相信人恶。你委屈自己，正如我牺牲别人。你从头到尾试图维护朋友，正如我自始至终选择保全自身。”  
“我不是这样的。”  
“你让我想到我曾经认识的一个人所说过的一句话。”  
“什么话？”  
“‘即使堕落到万劫不复，即使被玷污到体无完肤，也依旧无法接受污秽’——这样的话。”  
“我不是这样的。”  
“你是我所没有的一切。”  
“我不是的。”  
“你是傻子。”  
“你是疯子。”  
“你运气不好，你遇上了个人渣。”  
诚二没有说话。  
“大叔运气也不好，他遇上了我。而我也是个人渣。”  
诚二依旧沉默。  
“你运气双重的不好，遇上了一个人渣之后还遇上了我。”  
“Haru ……”诚二开口。  
“嗯？”背上的人还抱着他，一动不动，像一只哀伤的野兽。  
“过去是回不去了，”他说，“不过你还可以向前看。”  
背上的人笑了一笑：“照搬我说过的话吗？我的记性还没那么差。”  
“你说的那个老头子，已经快要完蛋了吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“那样的话，你也可以解脱了吧？”  
“嗯，大概。”  
“之后有什么打算吗？”  
“我没想。我不知道。也许找个酒吧，给人打工吧。”  
“找到了告诉我。我会去的。”  
“嘿嘿嘿。来喝酒还是做爱？”  
“呵，那得再说了。”

 

:-p :-p :-p :-p :-p

安曇诚二从浴室里出来，清洁好了身子，洗了头发，再把地上的衣服捡起来，一件件穿上。  
但是眼镜碎了。捡起的只是个空的镜框。他拍掉镜片的碎渣，把镜框架在鼻梁上。

“你先走吧。”Haru对他说，“楼下有个出租车在等着。开车的是我的哥哥，可以信赖的人。他会带你去安全的地方。给你暂时换个身份，到其它地方去避一阵风头。这些事情，他都会帮你办好的。你调查了我们组织的事情，老头子又是这种濒死的状态，帮里现在太乱。你不要出现为好。”  
诚二点了点头，瞥向地上还在昏迷的人，问：“你准备把他怎么办？”  
Haru嘴角一弯：“等他醒了，我好好跟他说两句，告诉他安曇诚二不是他可以碰的东西了，再给他几拳。他这样的人，很容易吓的。”  
诚二默然了片刻，又问：“那你呢？”  
“我等老头子死后，要把残余的人和事情处理干净。可能要几个月，也可能要一年吧。我不知道。”  
诚二又默然。终是点了头，转身离开。

Haru在窗边目送着出租车驶离，回身走到沙发旁，捡起地上的自动手枪。他卸下里面的弹夹，从裤兜里摸出新的一个，装上。  
老头子昨晚已经死了。虽是癌症晚期，可那老头的精神力异常的顽固，谁知道还要拖多久。  
是搞错了一点药量吧。或是谁把药品悄悄替换了吧。  
管它呢。

 

:-p :-p :-p :-p :-p

小林大地浑身酸疼地睁开眼时，发现自己被捆得结实。眼前的男人束着单马尾，翘着二郎腿靠在沙发上。一把亮镫镫的自动手枪在右手食指上优哉游哉地晃。  
那人见他醒了，愉悦地咧起嘴角，笑得纯真而骇人。三两步走来，枪口抵上脑门。面孔凑近过来，在他耳边低语：  
“你知道吗？那个叫小林大地的人，在七年前就已经死了。”

 

-FIN-


End file.
